


one night whisper.

by Mikaeru



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru





	one night whisper.

Prompt 35: fanwork senza dialogo.

 

Finalmente, dopo più di sei mesi, i capelli di James sono finalmente lunghi abbastanza perché possa tirarli come monito. Non possono parlare, ogni più piccolo rumore è pericoloso. Si era scordato quanto potesse essere sonoro James, James che non sembra voler altro che riempirsi la bocca del suo nome - Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, lo chiama mille volte al giorno, come se avesse paura di scordarsi come farlo. Aveva perso l'abitudine, gli ha detto una volta, non pronunciava il suo nome più dello stretto necessario, perché anche solo sentirne le lettere rotolare sulla lingua gli faceva male al cuore. 

Non gli fa di nuovo segno di tacere, decide di tappargli la bocca con un bacio profondo, dolcissimo. Quando si staccano gli viene da ridere, gli sembra di essere tornato ragazzino, quando doveva nascondersi dal padre e si faceva baciare negli armadi, sotto il letto, dietro le colonne in ombra. La luna piena illumina il viso di James, che ha la stessa identica espressione di quei suoi primi baci - gli occhi grandi, umidi, le labbra dischiuse appena appena come un fiore, come un invito. Quasi si commuove. James, continuando a baciarlo, gli infila le mani sotto la camicia, artiglia la carne con le dita bollenti - lo sono sempre state, e adesso il cuore di Thomas si stringe attorno ad un particolare così sottile, le sue mani che sono sempre state calde, anche durante le tempeste, anche quando il vento era così freddo da tagliare il viso. Thomas scioglie una risata leggerissima nell'ennesimo bacio, gli toglie la camicia e i pantaloni. Anche il petto è caldo, James rabbrividisce quando ne disegna i contorni con le dita. (gli chiedeva se avesse del sangue, mormorando tra i baci, quando i baci odoravano di neve, i loro corpi di sapone; se non lo avesse avuto non era un problema, ridacchiava, perché James ne aveva abbastanza per entrambi)  Gli stringe i fianchi a piene mani, le cosce, le natiche, non è mai abbastanza. Vorrebbe fermare il tempo. Soffoca la voce tra i baci, stempera i sospiri tra i denti e la lingua, ma James rischia di gemere troppo forte - allora Thomas gli morde la spalla, lo prende talmente di sorpresa che James spalanca la bocca, sconvolto, e sta per scoppiare a ridere di fronte alla sua espressione troppo seria, ma Thomas lo precede e gli mette due dita in bocca. James, con le palpebre abbassate, gliele succhia piano, lo guarda ad intermittenza attraverso le ciglia. Thomas gli accarezza il viso, passa il pollice su uno zigomo. Vorrebbe disperatamente dirgli quanto è bello. 

Lo prepara lentamente, la luna bagna le linee tese del corpo, vorrebbe poterlo dipingere. I fianchi, la mascella, le gambe. Il viso di James si apre quando gli entra dentro, come un sogno, una rivelazione. Si abbandona a Thomas completamente. Gli stringe il collo, si lega a lui con fame, desiderio, disperazione. Ha sempre amato il modo in cui James sentisse tutto in profondità, come se ogni sentimento fosse carne e sangue, come se tutto, per lui, fosse dolorosamente tangibile, ai limiti del fisico. Le sensazioni gli erano palesi come sassi nel fiume, le parole che amava gli si marchiavano a fuoco sul braccio. Più volte l'ha trovato a piangere su un romanzo, rannicchiato in un angolo della biblioteca. Il suo corpo non è mai stato l'involucro adatto per il suo cuore.

Quando esce, gli bacia i segni del morso infinite volte. Gli scrive Scusa sul petto con la punta delle dita. James gliele prende, gliele bacia e gliele riscalda. Gli sorride, e d'improvviso sono di nuovo in Inghilterra. È tutto perfetto.


End file.
